


The End

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Series: Sold verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Graphic Suicide, Gun Violence, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Gabriel, Kinda, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder-Suicide, Owner Castiel, Slave Dean, Suicide, Swimming, Violence, dont hate me, if that triggers you please dont read this, like really sorry, other stuff I'm sure, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: This is the ending for my sold series. I'm planning three endings like a choose your own ending type deal. I will still be writing one shots for this series. Please read the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before you read this chapter I am so sorry. However, anyone that has read this far cannot be expecting a happy ending. That being said the next thing i'm working on tonight is the next chapter to drowned because it has been way too long and then probably the next chapter to claimed if anyone cares. Thank you for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks. It means so much. 
> 
> As always this is not beta'd all mistakes belong to me and words autocorrect feature. Let me know what you think even if it is just to tell me how much you hate me. Fair warning I cried writing this. Please Please Please read the tags. This chapter contains suicide and I do not want to trigger anyone.

Dean was 25, an age that was considered young by most of the world. But, he had seen so many things in his life that he was old for his age. Some days he felt like he was eighty and some days he still felt like the child he had been all those years ago. Castiel trusted him with more things now. He was allowed out almost on his own. He had a bodyguard with him at all times for security reasons. He still preferred to spend any moment he could with Castiel. If given the choice he chose to act like the pet he was and had been for awhile. 

Dean was swimming laps in the pool behind their mansion outside of New York when he heard the shouting coming from inside. Castiel had left early for a meeting, kissing Dean hard before he left. “Be good little dove and we will go somewhere fun tonight.” He had said before walking out the door. He wasn’t supposed to be back yet and the voice Dean could hear shouting sounded like Gabriel’s. Dean didn’t understand why Gabriel would be here. He had gone with Castiel stating that he didn’t trust the other party they were meeting with. 

He pushed himself out of the pool and ran inside ignoring the fact that he was dripping all over the place. It felt like there was a lead weight in his stomach and it took everything for Dean not to throw up. ‘He’s ok. He’s fine, probably got shot in the shoulder or something. Gabriel will patch him up and he will be fine in a couple months.’ Was the mantra running through his head. Although something didn’t feel right. It felt like it took a million years to make it to the top of the stairs and then a million more to get to their bedroom. 

The sight that he was met with stopped him in his tracks. Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed, his clothes were covered in blood and there was even some streaked through his hair. He was crying and holding a blood soaked towel to Castiel’s stomach. Castiel was laying on the bed pale and still. His eyes were closed and if it wasn’t for the blood Dean would have thought he was sleeping. Dean slowly walked to the other side of the bed and settled down at Castiel’s side. He moved his hand over the towel next to Gabriel’s and applied pressure. 

Gabriel shifted his focus from Castiel to Dean. His golden eyes were red-rimmed and clouded with tears. “There’s nothing I can do. There’s nothing anyone can do. So much damage and he’s lost so much blood. The whole deal went wrong. I told him not to go, but he was confident. So confident that everyone was too scared to pull something like this. One of his own men sold him out. We never saw it coming and now there’s nothing I can do.” Gabriel let his head fall forward and started sobbing. 

Dean looked up and saw Castiel’s eyes were open now, though the stunning blue was clouded by pain. The older man blinked slow and looked between Dean and Gabriel. Dean grabbed his hand pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Dove….you’re here.” Dean nodded not trusting his voice just yet. Castiel’s voice was just as rough as ever only now it was slow and quiet. Quieter than it had ever been before. 

“Daddy, I love you.” Dean’s voice was quiet too. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to talk above a whisper if he tried. Castiel’s fingers squeezed his lightly. 

“My perfect boy. You’ve been perfect ever since the day I first saw you all those years ago.” Castiel shifted his gaze to his brother. “Gabriel, you still have work to do. You remember my final plans now you must set them in place. Don’t miss me, brother, I’m going to see mother again. You will too someday.” Gabriel sobbed harder and nodded his head. He stood up and kissed Castiel on the forehead and left the room. Dean could hear him shouting commands all the way down the hall. Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s again and this time they were darker. Not with pain he looked like he didn’t feel his wound. They just looked like they were losing their spark. “My sweet boy, you will see me again too. I will be waiting for you.”

“They will pay, daddy. The men who did this to you will pay, I promise.” Dean was crying again, or maybe he hadn’t stopped. Castiel’s lips quirked in a small tired smile. 

“I know. You will do what’s right.” Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips. Then he sat next to him running fingers through his hair and talking. Talking about nothing in particular, repeating over and over how much he loved Castiel. He felt the body next to him go still and the hand in his go slack and still he kept talking. He talked until his voice was hoarse and his tears had stopped. 

Dean got up and very calmly washed the blood off himself and dressed. He found Gabriel in the sitting room sitting by himself on the couch with a bottle of vodka in his hand staring at the opposite wall. The light haired man was still covered in blood, though he was no longer crying. He looked up when Dean walked in the room, but he didn’t say anything. Neither of them needed to. Castiel was gone and they both understood that. Dean pulled the bottle from Gabriel’s slack hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Once he was there he laid Gabriel down on the bed and pulled a bottle and needle from Gabriel’s bag. The man in question was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Once Dean sat down next to him he started talking.

“There was nothing I could do. All these years I protected him and this time, the time he actually needed it, I couldn’t do anything. What’s the point in all the schooling I went through if it means nothing when its important. I’m sorry Cassie, oh god I’m so sorry.” He was crying again, repeating his apology to a brother that could no longer hear it. Dean pushed the needle into Gabriel’s arm and watched as he slowly relaxed and his breathing evened out in sleep. The sedative would last long enough for Dean to do what he had to do. 

It took Dean all night, but he tracked down every single person that had been responsible. They all died slow, gruesome deaths. Dean felt nothing through it all. It was like every emotion he had ever felt had been scooped out and replaced with something that numbed him from the inside out. He returned to the mansion an hour before sunrise. Dean walked into Castiel’s office, it was just as he left it the morning before and Dean was almost convinced that he was going to come walking through the door demanding to know what the boy was doing in the one room he wasn’t allowed in alone. Of course that didn’t happen. He sat down at the desk and started writing things down on the pad of paper in front of him. He left a note for Gabriel telling him that those responsible had been dealt with. Most of Castiel’s work was already in order and Dean finished what little wasn’t. Then he arranged for one million dollars to be transferred into a fund for Sam Winchester. After all the man had once been his beloved baby brother. 

After all of his final work was done, Dean walked quietly into Gabriel’s room. The man was still asleep on the bed, dried tear tracks on his face. Dean left his note on the bedside table. He picked up the black doctors bag and pulled out two vials and two needle’s. He put the bag back where he found it and walked into Castiel’s and his bedroom. He placed the objects down on the table and stripped on his way to the bathroom. He showered quickly and dried off walking back into the bedroom. 

Dean stripped Castiel down and cleaned him up, then he dressed him in a pair of loose sleeping pants and a t-shirt. If you didn’t look too closely at him, he looked like he was sleeping. He opened the curtains and the large windows in their bedroom. Then he climbed into bed and slipped first one needle and then the next into his arm. The first was a potent poison and the second was a sedative so he wouldn’t feel the pain of his body shutting down. After all that was done he laid down and put his head on Castiel’s chest, pulling one of his arms around him. With a little pretending it was like Castiel was alive and holding him again. Happy with the thought of seeing his daddy again Dean settled down to watch one more sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have one more chapter of this planned. Remember these have nothing to do with each other and some may have nothing to do with any other works in this series. This is kind of all the ways i have seen the end coming. Thank you to everyone who continues to leave kudos and comments. I didn't think about how hard it is to write works for multiple fandoms at the same time. It's a different mindset but i am trying. 
> 
> As always i don't own anything and would have no money to give if i was sued anyway. This chapter is unbeated and as much as I would like to have one i tend to write at such random times sometimes. So anyway all mistakes are mine and there might be a few i am still trying to get used to a new keyboard. Let me know what you think. If you love it or hate me for putting Dean through as much as i have.

“Dean you need to eat” Dean didn’t look up from his view of the window. He could smell the food on the tray behind him, but it didn’t faze him. He was trying to name all the different types of birds he saw flying outside the window. Which would be a lot easier if he knew anything about birds. He just wanted that gravelly voice to go away. Which was something he had never wanted before in his life. His 30th birthday had just passed, not that he had noticed. He didn’t notice much anymore.

“Dean, please eat.” Those blue eyes were right in front of him, making it impossible for him to look out the window. That’s what he did most of the time these days. Dean didn’t know what he was fighting for. If he ate and took care of himself that voice and those eyes would go away and he could be alone in peace again. Not today, for some reason he felt like torturing himself today. So, he closed his eyes and listened instead. He listened to the voices of the people just behind these walls, to the soft sound of classic rock on the radio, and to that voice that just would not go away. 

“Dean, if you don’t eat you will be forced to.” Ah, so the voice was echoing what they told him now. This wasn’t new, but it wasn’t an every time occurrence either. Dean didn’t look at those blue eyes, he just laid his head back against his pillow. They couldn’t even force him out of bed today. Normally he was content to sit in his chair by the window and watch the world pass by, but he wasn’t feeling it today. So, it didn’t matter what the voice said he would let it comfort him back to sleep.

“Dean eat now.” That tone wasn’t supposed to be ignored. Came from a man that was used to never being ignored. Dean ignored him. He wanted the man to get mad. He wanted the man to smack him, to do something, to touch him at all. Instead of just standing on the other side of the room and talking at him. He knew what he would see if he looked away from his window. Blue eyes that at this point would be lit with fire. Tousled dark hair that never seemed to be able to be tamed and the ever present suit and coat. Dean didn’t want to see any of this, so he didn’t look.

“Dean I won’t tell you again.” This one came every so often. Dean hadn’t seen reason to listen to it for a very long time. He had listened to it on his birthday, had blown out his candles on his cake proclaiming him to be 30 for everyone to see. He hated it, and he was going to be damned if he listened to it again. What would be done to him if he didn’t listen? Nothing that is what would be done, he hadn’t been touched in any way in a long time. 

“Dean, why can’t you make anything easy?” Dean scoffed at this question. He was the one making things difficult? He wasn’t the one making things difficult, he was the one who wanted things to go back to normal. He was the one who knew that they would never go back to normal. He closed his eyes when the world started to blur around him and ignored the tears that streaked down his face. 

Dean sat in a different chair in a different room. There were others all around him. Some sat in silence, some conversed with others, and some talked to thin air. These ones scared Dean the most. They were talking to someone that didn’t exist and they didn’t even know it. He couldn’t imagine being that crazy and now knowing it. “I don’t understand why they brought us to this room.” That voice was back again, Dean didn’t look up from his puzzle, a picture of an avenging angel. 

“They didn’t bring us to this room, they brought me to this room. You followed me to this room. Don’t you have work to do anyway?” If he could just find all the edge pieces he would be golden.

“Still doesn’t answer why they brought you to this room.” The voice was disapproving now and hadn’t answered his question. How typical.

“They want me to socialize. You heard them say that, why are you asking me?” There now he had the edges done, the rest of the puzzle would be easy.

“Maybe I don’t want you to socialize with these...people.” The tone meant the voice hadn’t meant to say people. He was being nice for once.

“Yeah, well you gave up the right to make those decisions.” Was this puzzle missing parts. That would upset him.

“Dean I didn’t give anything up, I would never give you up dove. You have to know that.” Dean gave up his puzzle in favor of the tears that welled up in his eyes, because he did. He did know that he just tried to pretend otherwise. “Now will you please eat. For me?” Dean nodded and picked up the pudding cup off the table in front of him. 

He didn’t notice the two nurses across the room that kept making gestures towards him, nor did he notice the newspaper they had been looking over. The newspaper that bore the headline “One year since the end of Castiel Novak’s reign of terror: One year ago today notorious criminal found dead in house fire.” The article that went on to describe that the only survivor of the fire had been one Dean Winchester, the man that had been kidnapped as a young boy and brainwashed and how now he was practically comatose.


	3. Author note on last chapter

So, I got a few questions about last chapter that I am going to answer here. I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was the next chapter that will probably be Wed this week. Ok, about the fire that killed Castiel it was started by one of his enemy's that was never caught because the fire wasn't investigated very well. Gabriel managed to get Dean out to safety and then went back in for his brother and both died in the fire. In this timeline Sam never went to Castiel and joined up so he still doesn't really care about Dean. The ending with Sam will be the one I write next. The way I see this ending for Dean is he keeps seeing Castiel until his death either of natural causes or by his own hand because he can't live without him anymore.


End file.
